


What Happened?

by SpaceShatters



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blitzo is bad at feelings, Breif mention of sleeping together, M/M, Oblivious Blitzo, Pining Stolas, So is Stolas, Stolas being Stolas, Swearing, but also not?, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: Stolas hadn't called in a weekA. Flipping. WeekNow Blitzo could be mature and call him but he was who he wasWhich is exactly how he ends up at the Prince’s castle only to be not so subtly kicked out
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	What Happened?

Alright now to give Blitzo the benefit of the doubt, he had promised himself that he would answer the next call from that creepy mouthed Owl that called him nearly every day, he had also tried to make himself call the privileged asshole himself but everyone knew his self-respect..or what was left of it after fucking that bird on order to get his grimore..wouldn't let him do that

With all that said, one could definitely understand why he was pissed off and maybe slightly worried about Stolas when the prince hadn't called him in almost a week!  
A. Fucking. Week

What happened?  
Did he die? Was he sick? Did his phone break?- no, the asshole could probably buy himself a hundred new ones with the kind of money that he had. Did he get kidnapped? Not likely really-

Did Stolas get bored of him?

Now that was a concept..had he called him so many many times just to be rejected so many times that he gave up?  
Blitzo always dreamed of the day that the owl would get tired of trying to call him, he had hope that one day it would happen and he wouldn't have to listen to that sensual voice that always managed to make things sound seductive even when not trying ever again-  
But now?   
Now that it maybe had happened?

He was left with a sickening feeling that he didn't want to acknowledge and wasn't going to acknowledge, it was stupid-  
He was stupid  
Christ on a stick, why did he think that sleeping with that kinky prince would be a good idea?  
At the time, he was just thinking about his company- he didn't expect the bird to be so clingy  
Then again, he had never visited the I.M.P building soh had to give him that

With all that said and explained, one could also not blame him for marching his way over to the privileged owl’s palace and demand to see the bastard who hadn't called him in almost a week-  
He knocked on the door of the huge-ass palace and in return got greeted by one of Stolas’ butlers who looked really tired  
Oh shit-  
Was it the middle of the night? Yes, but Blitzo didn't care at the moment

”Stolas, where is he?” he questioned, leaning against the doorframe because damn, he hadn't noticed how far he had walked-  
He could see the I.M.P headquarters in the distance  
Fucking hell, that stupid prince made him walk all the way over here and just now he noticed how far it was  
Damn bird

”His highness?” the butler asked, looking Blitzo over, clearly wondering what a lowlife like him was doing wanting to speak to the Prince   
”He’s currently..busy” he finally answered, making the imp’s eye twitch a bit-  
He did not come here to be told that the owl was busy!  
”Busy?” Blitzo repeated, huffing quietly ”Look..I’m here to talk to him, I’m uh..Blitzo?”  
Immediately upon hearing his name, the butler’s eyes widened for a split second as if even speaking that name in the palace was forbidden..the imp was left questioning what the fuck that owl told his butler’s about him

”He’s...still busy, do you want to make an appointment?-”   
Okay, that was the last straw  
”No I don’t want a fucking appointment, I want to see that privileged asshole and talk to him!” He shouted in response, making the bird butler back away just for a moment, but that moment was long enough for the imp to get past him and start making his way up the stairs he remembered going up first when they had their one night stand

A door on the left was half-open, his own curiosity got the best of him when he really should've been searching for that bird  
Peeking inside, he saw that bird  
But not as he had ever seen him before  
Stolas’ expression was soft as he dragged his talons gently over..Octavia’s feathers, it seemed that he was tucking her into bed  
God dammnit-  
The imp had forgotten how handsome that fucker was– wait no, he had to speak with the owl, he had some explaining to do

”Goodnight Via, my little owlet, ” he heard Stolas say softly, however mad he was with the prince- he couldn't exactly stay mad when hearing that voice of his- goddamn, once again, this was not the time for him to deal with this shitty feeling he had in his stomach or chest everytime the asshole was near 

The owl stood up and walked towards the door, Blitzo took the chance to move away and lean against the wall next to it so the prince only noticed him after he had closed the door  
Up close he looked...like a damn mess-  
What happened?

”Ah, your highness! My apologies for letting this imp through, he demanded to speak with you and–” the butler had caught up to the imp, grabbing onto his arm but Stolas’ eyes narrowed when he did so, cutting him off  
”It’s quite alright, Camio, but please- allow me to deal with this” Blitzo felt the graze of the owl’s talons as he snatched his arm from the butler’s grip ”You are dismissed until further notice, ”  
The butler shot Blitzo a look the imp could only describe as threatening..he wasn't thinking straight at the moment, before nodding at the prince and walking away

Only when they were alone Stolas looked at Blitzo, removing his hands from his arm and looking down at the smaller demon-  
”Blitzo...might I inquire as to what exactly you’re doing here?” the owl asked with his eyes still narrowed, this made no sense- why was he annoyed with him ”You complain about me threatening your associates and yet you come to the palace and practically assault my staff?  
Quite the hypocrite, you are, my little imp”   
Now normally Stolas’ voice would have that teasing tone to it, but that’s not what it was now  
What it was now was tired and lack of it’s usual sensualness

”You haven’t called in a week”  
Was the only thing he could manage out, this was apparently amusing to the taller because he scoff with sounds like a laugh-  
And oh boy did the imp wish it was actually a laugh

”Oh? So is that what gives you the right to barge into my palace?” the prince asked- what was with him today?  
He was acting like Blizto was just another low life that he didn't constantly call and pester  
”Couldn't you have given me a call? I’ve been very busy this week” he added and this time it was the imp’s turn to scoff  
”Being busy has never stopped you from calling me before, so why did it now?” he crossed his arms only to see the prince’s eyes narrow further- no, what were these reactions that he was giving?  
They aren't at all like himself 

”Listen, Blitzy, let me put this in a way that you will most definitely understand” Stolas leaned down and for a moment, Blitzo actually thought he was going to kiss him- for some stupid reason, but no-  
He didn't lean down to kiss him, he leaned down so he could speak with him face to face  
”I only ever fucked you to get that damned book, ’n because of your clingy bullshit I regret even that” 

Blitzo felt his mouth go dry

”Or maybe, Stolas I swear to satan if you call one more damn time I’m going to shoot myself”

The prince sighed softly, shaking his head as he turned to face away from the imp, hands behind his back and all that jazz  
”Blitzo, I think it’s best you leave” he announced

”What?”

”I think it’s best if you leave”

Blitzo stood there, brows furrowed as he looked at the bird with long legs-  
Excuse his language but what the fuck?-  
What was wrong with Stolas, obviously those were the imp simply overdramatizing shit  
But the first one-  
Dammnit

”Stolas—”

”No. I want you to listen to me very clearly okay?” the bird asked, still not facing to turn him so the imp took a few steps forward and gave a small ”Mhm” of agreement  
”I’ll respect your wishes of staying away and you’ll respect my wishes to not assault my staff, understand?”

No- Blitzo didn't want that asshole to stay away, it was unacceptable  
It was almost as unacceptable as the fact that Stolas wasn't making any sexual remarks, his voice lacked its normal sductiveness whilst also still sounding attractive..somehow  
”Blitzy, ” the bird said with a bit more of a firmer tone that sent shivers up the imp’s spine   
”Do you understand?”

No the fuck he didn't.  
He didn't and he wouldn't   
Blitzo was damned if he left here without doing something, literally anything to make the owl..well- he didn't know what he wanted the owl to do but it was definitely something-  
Something he had to do because if he didn't, he’d continue having that annoying as hell pain in his chest-

And so gathering up the courage he had, Blitzo walked forward, gripping Stolas’ arm in order to turn him around, his other arm coming up to yank him down and pulling him in for a heated kiss  
He felt the prince tense for a split second, hesitating it seemed- why would he be hesitating?  
No matter, he hadn't seen the asshole in a week and he was planning on kissing the ever-living daylights out of him  
Eventually after a moment or two, the owl started participating in the kiss, movements still hesitant for whatever reason he had 

Blitzo was just glad to see and feel him again

— —

The bird next to Blitzo turned to be facing away from the imp, breathing a bit laboured as he tried not to move as much, the imp sighed contently as he made himself comfortable in the cozy blanket and soft bed-  
He wouldn't admit to it but he had missed this kind of thing  
Simply laying next to Stolas, it was quite relaxing..especially when the latter was making small hooting noises beside him- which he noticed wasn't happening at the moment  
He looked over to the owl who he saw turned over and gripping at the pillow under his head  
What on earth was going on with him?

Blitzo tried snaking a arm around the bird but the prince simply moved away from him...what the fuck

”Stolas..?” he asked

No response 

”Stolas” he said more firmly

”Blitzo, if that’s everything you needed then leave, no use of staying here is there?” Stolas murmured, voice hoarse from all the screaming he had done just a few minutes prior  
”Stolas- the fuck is going on with you?  
I come here- wanting to talk to you and you tell me to leave?  
Then we have sex and as talkative as you normally are you don’t say anything? Don’t demand anything from me?” there was a twinge of hurt in his chest at the cold treatment he’d been getting from the bird ”And now that we’ve had sex, only one round may I add, you’re asking me to leave again?”

”Yes, that’s precisely what’s happening Blitzo now if you’d kindly leave, I’d like to have some alone time” 

”Alone time? You’ve had alone time for the past week Stolas! Why the fuck haven’t you called?”

”I’ve already answered that question, my darling”

”No you fuckin’ haven’t!”

He heard Stolas sigh, feeling the bed shift beside him as the prince sat up- he did too-  
”Then allow me to give you a clearer answer than the last one, ” the owl cleared his throat before looking him right in the eye  
”Ever since our one night stand, Blitzy, I’ve called you day after day- wanting to hear your sweet-sounding voice, hoping that maybe one day you’d notice the fact that I wasn't calling you just for another fuck but for something else, something more than a one night stand...but I was clearly foolish to have thought that” with each sentence that Stolas said, the imp felt his chest ache more and more  
”So after hm..two months? I do believe that I’ve pestered you enough, don’t you?  
Since you clearly aren’t getting the memo”

”Stolas-”

”I’m done Blitzy. After two months of you whining on about how much you want me to leave you the fuck alone..I’m done, I’m sorry to have bothered you for so long-   
And for nothing as well”

”Stolas...”

There came a tension full silence between them  
Normally after an argument they’d have this kind of tension between them, and then they’d have a heated kiss until things escalated  
He was sure that was what was going to happen   
That all this was just Stolas being overdramatic  
But the owl broke the tension they had between them- he had never done that before, he broke the eye contact and turned around yet again, putting on his red dressing gown that did nothing to cover the new marks he now had on the feathery flesh and trying the string in the front to make sure it didn't fall off-

Blitzo felt awful, more awful than he’d felt since..since forever, he looked to the bird with a wounded look- but he knew he had no right to be sad..actually, he did have a right!  
Stolas should've said something!  
Stupid asshole  
He parted his lips to say something but the prince beat him to it

”Would you like me to call a car for you or do you wish to walk all the way back?” Stolas asked, the prick definitely did that on purpose-  
Say that as if he knew what he’d choose   
So just to spite him, Blitzo huffed and muttered out a ”I’ll walk, dipshit, ” knowing that normally it would piss the bird off...  
But apparently it didn't now

”Very well then, ”

”So..that’s it, you’re not gonna say anything else?”

”There’s nothing else to say, Blitzo, I’ve said all that I needed to and I’m sure that you can’t possibly wait to head back to your headquarters and tell your employees that you finally got that ’creepy mouthed bird’ off your head”  
Stolas seethed but it was his words and not expression, his expression simply looked calm  
”So as I’ve said, there's nothing else to say..so if you’re walking back, I suggest you do it now before–”

”Dad?”  
A tired-sounding voice came from the door and Blitzo had enough decency to cover himself up with the blanket quilt out on the bed as both him and Stolas looked to the door just to see the owl’s daughter

”Octavia, my chick, what are you doing up?” he asked softly, waltzing over to the shorter bird and laying his hands over her shoulders-  
The imp looked at them, this being the second time that he’d seen the prince be so soft looking  
”I woke up a few minutes ago dad, I heard some chattering so I came over here..what is that imp doing in your bed?” Octavia responded, looking at Blitzo with her yellow coloured eyes for a moment  
”Oh worry not my little owlet, me and this imp were just having a chat, go back to bed alright?  
I’ll come tuck you in, in a moment- just have to finish this off” he explained, smiling softly at his daughter, when she nodded in affirmation the prince leant down and gave her a little peck on the forehead before sending her away

”Cute kid, how old is she—”

”Blitzy” Stolas’ voice was still void of its usual razzle-dazzle, it was firm and sounded as if he was giving Blitzo a warning ”I’m going to go tuck Via in to bed, you have until I come back to get dressed and leave, understand?”

”What?”

”You heard me clearly, darling” the bird sighed softly, moving to turn around and face the imp-  
Blitzo felt hurt..he he knew it was only his own fault- God fucking damn, why hadn't he just been smarter?- he shouldn't have ever fucked the bird in the first place, none of this would be happened if he didn't really need that book  
”I shall keep using your services..the I.M.P, that is. That’s all the interaction we shall have, I’m sure you’re pleased to hear that” the wry chuckle that Stolas let out made the imp’s chest ache yet again because it wasn't true but he would wound his pride too much to admit it

The imp’s tail curled around his form as he looked away for a brief moment, hearing the owl sigh softly as he made his way over  
For a second, Blitzo thought that Stolas was going to kill him- he didn't know what this prick would do, he was unpredictable almost all of the time  
The taller pulled the imp on his feet and gave his shoulder a light pat  
”It’s for the best, Blitzy”

It wasn’t  
It wasn’t for the best  
Blitzo and that privileged bird both knew that this would end up hurting them both

”It’s not...”

”I’m sorry, what?”

”I said it’s not, Stolas- you do realise that if you make me leave right now, it’ll hurt both of us..” 

”I’ll be fine, what’s some more heartache going to do to me?” Stolas stated, bastard- only thinking of himself ”Plus, I believe it’ll only be fair to make you suffer as much as I did” 

Asshole

Numbly, Blitzo watched as Stolas moved away, taking just a few long series from the side of the bed to get to the door, opening his creepy mouth to speak before huffing out a breath   
”Goodbye, Blitzy” 

The imp only responded after the owl left

”Bye..Stolas”

And just like that, he got dressed and made his way out.   
Ignoring the hammering feeling in his chest in order to not break down in the Prince’s castle.  
Ignoring Camio, he thought his name as- if he even remembered correctly, who offered to walk him out.  
Ignoring the fact that he was practically digging half-moons into the heel of his palm because of how tightly his hands were fisted as he slammed the door open and walked out 

Ignoring that because of his obliviousness, because or Stolas’ inability to be more clear, because of his..stupidity  
He lost the ability to have something he had wanted without even realising 

He lost Stolas  
Damn that bird and his long ass legs  
Damn that bird and his soft tender touches with a hidden meaning that Blitzo was too oblivious to notice   
Damn him

Damn him

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who didn't sleep in order to finish this?  
> Me!  
> Was it worth it?  
> Absolutely


End file.
